


The Dress and The Tux

by tstrash



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tstrash/pseuds/tstrash
Summary: in which Tessa and Scott are married and Tessa is looking for a way to share her news





	1. Chapter 1

After deciding that coaching was the next step, Scott woke up with a new found zest for life every morning. He woke up every morning to his wife, who also was his skating partner, co coach and person. But more than that, he woke up excited and motivated to get to the rink to help their novice teams be the best they could.

Normal wake up time was around 6:30 for Scott so they could get up and get ready to be at the rink for their first lesson of the day at 7:30. Tessa would usually be up around 6 or sooner, depending when they would get to sleep the night before. Not much has changed with them, Tessa is still a restless sleeper, and Scott would hit snooze as many times as he could get away with. Even with his new found passion, he still admired and craved sleep. Something about this morning though was off to Scott. When his alarm went off at 6:30 and he sat up in bed to stretch his arms, the bed next to him was occupied. Tessa was still sleeping next to him, not with the usual look of peace on her face, and not looking like she wanted to get up any time soon. He sat for a few seconds, pondering what to do. 

He hadn't out slept Tessa in probably 5 ish years and that was the day after they got home from the 2018 Olympics and she was feeling the effects of jet lag and what eventually turned into food poisoning that lasted 3 days. They haven't been on a plane recently, and she was feeling more than fine the night before, almost too fine. Just in case it was some sort of virus, he opted out on his morning kiss and gently placed his hand on her back, creating small soothing circles.

"Tess, baby. Time to get up" he said in a soft whisper as he continued to rub her back. She stirred, and let out a groan, but not one that he heard very often. This one was a groan of pain, not one of 'don't disturb me while I'm sleeping'. His concern grew after she willed herself to keep her eyes shut instead of going in for their morning kiss.  
"Tess, what's wrong?" he asked her again, still softly, but growing with concern. 

She rolled over onto her side, clutching her stomach once she realized this position only made the pain worse. "I think you're on your own this morning" she she told him, still laying down, trying to fight whatever was causing her pain. "I'm sorry" she stated simply.

"No, don't be sorry. Do you want me to stay with you? I can get someone else to cover" Scott said, in full concerned husband mode.

"No, go help our kiddos. I'll be fine, I just need to sleep it off. Could you get me some water before you go?" She asked him, finally opening her eyes to see his concern. 

With the request, he jumped out of bed and ran down to the kitchen to grab her some water. When he made it back upstairs, he saw Tessa out of bed and their bathroom light on. She was keeled over the toilet, expelling whatever was not sitting right. He immediately went to her, setting the water down on the counter. He found a ponytail to tie her hair back, and continued to rub her back in the pattern he made shortly before. 

"I don't know if I'm okay with leaving you here by yourself. I'll stay home" Scott stated, fairly firmly. 

After she had gained the strength to lift her head up from the toilet, she looked him in the eyes and a small smile crept on her face. "Go and get ready. They need their coach, I'll be fine. It's just a bug of some sort" she said as she took the glass of water and chugged about half. "Thanks" she said after drinking the water.

"Are you sure? They'll be fine for one day!" Scott insisted. 

"Go. Or else I'll kiss you and give you whatever I have" even though she felt terrible, she still cracked a joke. He knew she was going to be okay if she was still joking around.

'Fine, you win" he said as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head and got ready for the day. 

Tessa picked herself up off of the bathroom floor a couple minutes later, filling up the glass of water again, and crawling back into bed. Scott was still getting all of his things together, running around the house trying to track down everything he needed. Around 7, he was getting ready to leave when he went back into the bedroom to check in on Tessa one more time. 

"You sure you don't want me to stay?" He asked her one more time, standing in the doorway to their room. 

"I'm sure. I'll be fine!" She reassured him from bed. 

He ran over to the bed and placed another kiss on her forehead. "Call me if you need anything. I'll come home at lunch to check on you, okay? I love you T" he said frantically as he was going back towards the door. 

"If it makes you feel better! I love you too" She called out to him as he left with a small giggle. 

And with that, Scott was off to the rink. Tessa didn't stay in bed much longer. Something about throwing up made her feel almost instantly better, but she figured staying home was a smart decision anyways. She waited for Scott to be gone to let the thought about being pregnant even cross her mind. She didn't want to make him crazy so early in the morning and she wanted to be sure. It was totally possible. She had been in a mood for the last few weeks to cut dessert short and head straight to the bedroom, or the shower, or wherever they could get to before it got too crazy. Scott loved it. He loved the commanding presence Tessa gave out every once in a while, and once it started, he wasn't going to shut it down. 

She sat up in bed, let out a deep sigh, chugged the last bit of her water and went back into the bathroom. She found the pregnancy test she had been hiding under the sink and played the waiting game for the result to pop up. And just what she thought could have happened, did. The little digital screen showed the word 'pregnant'. She didn't freak out quite yet, considering it was just a store bought test, could be a phony. So, she went back to bed and called her doctor. She scheduled a real appointment for the following day, and figured she would tell Scott that she wasn't feeling well again and that she was going to see a doctor. 

At lunch, Scott came home for a bit before the afternoon class would resume. Tessa was laying in bed, watching TV. She had a blank expression on her face, he figured it was just because she wasn't feeling well. "Hi. I brought you some soup" Scott said peering through the door to the bedroom. 

"Oh, hi! I didn't even hear you come in" Tessa said, shocked, pulling herself out of the space she was in before. "How was this morning?" Tessa asked him as he started walking over to the bed. 

"It was good, but the kids missed you. They said they were going to make you a card and bring it this afternoon!" Scott said with some excitement towards the project as he sat down on the edge of the bed. 

Tessa rolled over so she was facing him and Scott put the soup down on the side table so he could touch Tessa wherever his hands would go first. It happened to be her legs. "Awe, I miss them too. You can tell them that" Tessa said, before getting a smell of the soup. "That smells amazing, thank you."

"Feeling better?" Scott finally got the chance to ask her.

Sticking with her plan about the doctor tomorrow, she decided to stretch the truth a little bit. "Yeah, something about throwing up just does it for me. But I'm still super tired and weak" she said with a small pout on her face as she lifted her head to rest on her hand. "Tell me what you did with them this morning. Did they connect?"

"It's getting better, but not quite where it could be... they need your help with that. Maybe we could do something tomorrow morning with them" Scott suggested, and Tessa's face went blank. 

"Well see how I'm feeling in the morning. If not, it's not pressing. I can do that anytime, as long as it's before their next competition" Tessa hinted back that she would not be in attendance tomorrow morning. 

"Sorry, yeah, I should make sure you're feeling better first. Can that be soon? I'm dying for a real kiss here..." Scott said, running one of his hands through his hair.

"You know, if you really loved me, you would just man up and do it" Tessa said, with a smirk on her face.

Scott stood up and let out his laugh that comes when he knows Tessa is right and wonders if he should give into her or not. He always does, but he makes her sweat it out first for a little. "You're right... like always" he said finally, dipping down to where she was to give her a kiss. "Now, if I get sick, I know who to come after" he said as he stood up. "I should probably get going again. Take a nap, eat the soup, call me if you need anything, ok?" 

"Ok" she said simply with a smile on her face. She loved how concerned he was, but she was also trying to hide how concerned he would eventually be when she decides to tell him.

 

The next morning, Tessa woke up with the same pain in her stomach she had felt the morning before. She got up to throw up, and Scott was right behind her, this time with water already, holding her hair up. When she finished, she retreated back to bed, and Scott got ready to head out for his lesson. Scott advised her to stay home, and she was going to anyways but gladly took his advice. 

Tessa was fine after she threw up just like yesterday and went back to bed. It was morning sickness, she was convinced. She managed to squeeze in a nap before she had to get up and ready to get to the doctors. The appointment was quick. They took more tests, told her they would call in the next couple of days with the results and helped her find some things that could help soothe her morning sickness until it passed.  
Not really knowing what to do next, she felt well enough to stop in at the rink in time for their afternoon classes lesson. When she walked in, looking not so put together, she made her way over to the bench and opted to sit and watch this one from the sidelines. 

"Oh! Guys look! Tessa is her" Scott told his teams as he saw her walking around to the side with the benches.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF

Tessa walked onto the bench and leaned over the boards as Scott was approaching her, leaving his skaters by themselves for a moment.

"You must be feeling better if you're here" Scott told her.

"Yeah, I think I got it out of my system now.." Tessa said, trying to convince him it was nothing. "What are we working on?" She asked, adverting away from the topic. 

"We were just talking about the compulsory portion of their short dance and the best way to make a killian hold look nice" Scott went on some more about what they were working on as he waved his skaters over to the bench so the four of them could talk together. He got the pair to show Tessa the changes they had made in the last couple times and she put in her 2 cents, finding more ways to make it look nice.   
As Tessa was watching their little team move around the rink, she was thinking about when her and Scott were that little, working on the same set of skills and techniques. She couldn't help but let her mind go to the place of having their little son or daughter doing the same thing within the next few years. This stroked a specific memory about how their very first competition costumes had been passed down through the Moir family, and thought she should try to keep the tradition alive. She smiled to herself and Scott noticed her smiling so he skated over to her as the kids were still doing their own thing. 

"By that smile, I take it you like what I'm changing?" Scott interrupted her thought.

"Oh, uh yeah, it looks much better" she said, snapping herself out of her happy thoughts.

Scott shook off her response and went back over to the skaters to add more tips to their sequence and Tessa went back to her dreaming state.   
The lesson was successful and they waved their skaters off as their moms came in to pick them up. Once they were gone, Scott went back into the arena to grab his bag as Tessa followed close behind. As they were walking to the dressing room, Scott couldn't help but check in with Tessa.

"Are you sure you're feeling better? I've been really worried about you since you don't get sick very often" Scott voiced his concern. 

"I'm fine Scott. I feel much better now!" she said putting a genuine smile on her face to avoid further questions. 

"So you'll be joining me tomorrow morning then?" Scott asked her.

"Of course" she said cheerfully. 

Scott grabbed his bag and they headed out to the rink. Scott started walking to his car when they realized they didn't come together. He stopped in the middle of the parking lot, causing Tessa to stop from walking in the other direction as well. "Oh right, you drove here. Are you heading home right away?" He asked her, remembering the circumstances of their separate arrivals.

Tessa knew she wasn't going home right away but she didn't want to tell Scott exactly what she was doing quite yet, so she made up a quick on the spot lie. "I was uh.. just going to stop and grab something for dinner..yeah. Any requests?" 

"Whatever you want, I'm good with" he said with a smile to her. He wrapped her in a hug and pressed a few kisses to her cheek and neck, causing her to squirm and giggle. "I'll see you at home" he said, finally pulling away, kissing her cheek one more time. 

She had her hand in his and as he started to walk away, she gave his hand a squeeze which stopped him from walking. She pulled him in for a real kiss, reminding him that he can't cheap out when parting ways. "Don't worry, you won't get sick" she said, planting a kiss on his lips then winking at him as she walked to her car. 

Once in the car, she got out of the parking lot quickly, hoping Scott wouldn't notice that she was going in the wrong direction to the store. Instead, she was heading down a very familiar and well traveled road to the Moir farm. Considering the Ilderton rink was a block away, she was there within a minute. Pulling into the lot, Tessa was starting to feel a bit nervous and this wasn't a common emotion for her anymore. She didn't feel it was right telling Scott's parents before Scott, so she needed yet another lie. After thinking of one, she got out of the car and let herself into the house. They are her in laws after all. 

"Tessa! Hi! How are you?" Alma was in the kitchen when she walked in.

"Hey! Good, good!" was all Tessa could say before getting cut off. 

"By yourself today? No Scott?" Alma questioned.

"No.. He uh stayed later at the rink but I figured I would make a quick stop on my way home. Which brings me to why I'm here.."

"Oh, okay, what's up?" Alma questioned.

"You remember when Scott and I were little babies and we used the same costumes that Sherri and Danny and Cara and Charlie used? Do you still have them?" Tessa asked almost hesitantly.

"Of course I remember and they're in a box in the shed somewhere... why?" Alma continued to quiz Tessa.

"Well I was thinking, maybe would it be okay if our little novice team tried them? Seems almost full circle" Tessa replied with emphasis on the almost. 

"That would be sweet. Of course you can. They're in one of the boxes labelled costumes. I hope you find them!" Alma responded, super excited that Tessa asked for the costumes. Little did she know the real reason that she was taking the costumes. Tessa thanked Alma and went out to the shed in search of the dress and the tux. She dug through two boxes before finding it in the bottom of the third, pulling them out one by one, her face beaming. She went back in with the costumes to show Alma she found them and then quickly remembered something important. 

"Oh, I almost forgot. Don't tell Scott that were going to use these. I told him I would be in charge of the costumes and obviously he didn't question it, but then I thought I would surprise him with these!" She said, holding them up and pleading with Alma. 

"You got it! Let me know what he thinks when he sees them! I hope he cries" Alma said followed by a laugh.

Tessa laughed with her and thanked her again for the costumes, then really had to go to the store so she could go home with dinner, otherwise Scott would suspect something was up. 

 

The next morning, Tessa woke up feeling not too bad at first, so she got ready with Scott to go meet their other older team for their morning session. She made it to the rink with no issue, keeping her breakfast and coffee down and managed to get her skates on before she had to run to the bathroom. Scott was already on the ice and thought Tessa was just grabbing some water so he didn't pay much attention to it. She threw up a couple times, drank some water, and sat on the bathroom floor for a couple minutes before she pulled herself up. She walked out from the lobby and back into the rink, and Scott shot her a concerned look through the glass. She could tell he was starting to suspect something, but she needed to wait for the doctors office to call her back before she said anything. She hoped that would be sometime soon because she didn't know how much longer she could keep lying to him. She gave him a thumbs up through the glass before she made her way over to the bench and onto the ice. Time for another lie, because Scott was approaching her, and he was not joking around. 

"Tessa, now I'm actually worried. I thought you were just getting water..." Scott said, as he slipped an arm around her waist as she stepped onto the ice. 

"Scott, it's fine. I got distracted talking to some parents! All good" she gave him a smile then went on to commend herself because she was impressed with her sharpness, but not totally happy with herself that she kept lying to him. 

"Oh, okay, well lets get to work then" he said, unconvinced and placed a quick kiss on her cheek.

Tessa kept her phone on her for the entirety of the lesson just in case the phone call came. The two hour ice time went by...nothing. She was starting to get frustrated, but just as she was sitting down with Scott and the couple other coaches in the board room of the rink to discuss the upcoming competition and eat lunch, her phone finally rang.   
She excused herself from the room and walked directly outside, letting the crisp prairie air of November hit her face with full force. She winced through the cold that immediately froze her cheeks as the doctor confirmed her suspicions. She was pregnant. She was happy, this is what her and Scott have talked about for a while. She knew they were ready. The timing may not be the best with their teams going into the thick of competition season that would begin right after Christmas, but what could you do? She hung up the phone and went back into the board room, rubbing her cheeks to regain the feeling, but also to hide the huge grin that was plastered on her face. She was going to tell Scott today, but not with other people around.   
Scott watched Tessa walk back into the board room, with a new found glow. Something, or someone over the phone just made her day, and he wasn't sure if he should be happy or worried. He couldn't speak up right away because she walked in mid conversation with other coaches, but she shot him a smirk before she sat next to him around the big board table. She immediately started listening into the conversation, pulling out her agenda and notes, but still with a huge grin on her face. Scott caught himself staring at her for a little too long when one of the other coaches tried to get his attention. 

"Scott? What do you think?" his fellow coach asked him. 

"Wow uh this embarrassing, what were you saying?" Scott asked as he snapped out of his Tessa trance, blushing at the fact that he was caught off guard. He heard Tessa giggle a little next to him and she filled him in on what they were talking about. 

"Should we be looking at flights to Spain on the Tuesday or the Wednesday?" Tessa said, shaking her head at him, still with that damn grin. 

"Oh, uh well I was thinking maybe even the Monday, if their parents are okay with it. That way we all get a mini vacation, and they get a better chance to adjust their bodies to the time difference" he said and then cleared his throat, making the point that he had a strong argument. They agreed with Scott, and continued to discuss what else needed to be discussed during their meeting, but Scott couldn't shake what was up with Tessa. Something was off, and he was not thinking about what the obvious answer could be. The meeting was dismissed and they finished eating lunch together. Tessa couldn't help but occasionally give Scott's leg a squeeze as if she was bursting to say something but just couldn't. When the other coaches had left the room to start their 1pm lesson, Scott closed the door on Tessa before she could follow them out. 

"Scott" she couldn't help but let out a small giggle. "What are you doing? Were going to be late for our lesson" she asked him in a high pitched voice. 

Scott furrowed his brow which stopped Tessa from giggling and his voice turned serious. "What is going on with you? You're acting strange and I don't know what to think..." 

This time, it was Tessa who advanced first. She put her hands on his hips, eventually letting them curve around to rest on his back. "Oh babe, trust me, everything is so wonderful" she assured him as she bit her lip then kissed him.

Scott was pulled in by giddy Tessa and kissed her back. He attempted to deepen the kiss by moving his arms around to her back and it worked for a minute until she pulled away. "Seriously.."

"Scott- don't worry. We'll chat later" Tessa said to him as she left the room to go get ready for their lesson. She heard Scott let out a huge groan and sigh before he thumped behind her and followed her to the change room. 

The rest of the afternoon, Scott attempted to pester Tessa about what their chat would be about and if it was really going to be good or not. She shut him down every time, either skating away or pretending not to hear him, but smiling and giggling the whole time. The afternoon session ended, but the pestering did not. The whole ride home Scott was like a little boy. 

"Can you tell me now?"

"Not yet" followed by a ten second silence. 

"Now?" Scott was impatient. He tried everything he could including taking his free hand and holding Tessa's, kissing her hand, squeezing her thigh, all the little things that would usually get her really emotional, but she wouldn't budge. 

"Scott, if you keep asking me, I won't ever tell you" Tessa voice was serious as she gave him a look. 

"Oh... okay. Uh, well I have one more question..." he said hesitantly. 

"One more, and if its now? Then I will get out and walk the rest of the way" she told him imitating his now?

"Are you going to tell me tonight?" he asked shyly. 

"Sure" she said simply. 

They made it home and Scott started on dinner as Tessa found herself in a comfy position on the couch. He left the topic alone, knowing that Tessa was a little annoyed with him for asking so much, but he couldn't help it. She didn't make the situation easier whatsoever for him. They occupied the same space in silence for the first time in a long time until Scott said that dinner was ready. She made her way to the table, they ate in silence, lots of thoughts filling the air, but no words. Tessa finished half of her meal. 

"I guess I haven't gained my appetite back yet" she said softly. 

"It's okay, I'll take your plate" Scott told her as he took their plates and loaded the dishwasher. Scott didn't notice that Tessa was watching him do all of this.  
She knew she was killing him, and he was being really patient with her now. He hasn't asked her any questions since they were in the car, and that is a big stepping stone for Scott. When he finished loading the dishwasher, he turned and noticed Tessa staring at him, fairly intently, but with a sense of satisfaction on her face. 

"What is that look?" Scott asked her. "I haven't seen that one in a while" he added. 

"One second" she said as she got up and grabbed her keys. "Just wait here, I'll be right back" she said quickly and ran out the front door. 

"Oh...o-okay" was all Scott could get out before the wind slammed the door shut behind her.

A minute later, Tessa came back inside, with the costumes tucked under her arm. She held them up for Scott to look at. 

"Hey, are those our first competition outfits?" Scott asked, very confused. 

"Yup" Tessa said, the smile creeping back on her face. 

"Where did you get those?" Scott started his cycle of asking a lot of questions. 

"Your mom" she said. 

"Why do you have them?" Scott asked her. 

"I thought this would be a fun way to tell you" she said as she bit her lip.

"Tell me what...." Scott was not catching on. 

"Do you think our kid should wear this for their first competition?" Tessa asked, full beam on her face. 

"Wha-wait, what- are you? What?" Scott tried to make out. 

Tessa set the costumes down on the arm of the couch in preparation for what was coming next. "Seriously Scott.." she cocked her hip and started to laugh. "Yeah, I'm pregnant" she said it like it was no big deal. 

Scott ran his hands through his hair, rubbed his face, let out a sigh, then yelled YEEEEESSSSS as if they just had the best skate of their lives. He ran the few feet that was between them and scooped Tessa up into the biggest hug. "Are you serious?" he yelled as he was still hugging her. 

"Yes!!!" She yelled back through her full belly laugh. 

He pulled back quickly, looked into her eyes, then down to her stomach, placing his hands gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah that's all for this. just a lil drabble of fluff


End file.
